


The Queen's Ransom

by Zord7542



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Sexfight, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Charlotte is forced into a match at IMPACTS Wrestlehouse against Taya Valkyrie. The match is a trap for Charlotte. Being held prisoner her only hope for rescue is Becky Lynch. Will Becky be able to save her? Or will she end up a prisoner right alongside her?
Relationships: Bayley/Sasha Banks, Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Tessa Blanchard, Taya Valkyrie/Charlotte Flair, Tessa Blanchard/Becky Lynch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own WWE, Impact, or anyone involved. This is written out of pure fun and I make no profit from this. Enjoy. 

Charlotte flair was relaxing at her large home in Orlando, sipping a martini next to her pool as she sunbathed in her red bikini. She enjoyed the silence of the day. It wasn't often she could just relax at home like this. The peacefulness of her afternoon interrupted by her phone ringing on the table next to her. She smiled when she saw that it was Triple H. The COO of the WWE usually only called her when she was going to be receiving a push or a title shot. 

"Hey hunter whats up?" She asked casually. She'd know the man nearly all her life. She never thought twice about addressing him casually. 

"We've got a problem kiddo." His voice sounded annoyed and tired. Charlotte hadn't ever heard him like this before. "Its about your dad." Before he could continue Charlotte cut him off. 

"Is he alright? What happened?" Charlotte was stunned. Last she'd heard from her father he was fine. But 2020 being what it was she felt anxious. Hunter would be the only person to know something about her dad before she would. 

"Hes fine. Its just a bit of legal trouble that we can't seem to get around." Hunters voice changing quickly. He hadn't ment to startle to her like that. He knew how much Ric ment to Charlotte. 

"What kind of legal trouble? Come on tell me what's going on!" Charlotte said sternly. Angry that her boss would scare her like that. Ric's health hadn't been the greatest in recent history. She worried about him constantly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. See your dad had a contract with IMPACT Wrestling a few years ago that ended poorly." He paused changing the subject as quickly as he could. "He left before his contract was up, and has been disputing it for years. He owes them one more match." Triple H said. This made Charlotte even angrier. 

"And what they want him to still do it? There's no way! He'll die if he ever gets into a ring again!" Charlotte yelled over the phone. "Just tell them that we refuse. What are they gonna do? They're barely the C Team!"

Triple H stopped her. "They got him to sign a non-compete. He hasn't legally been allowed to do anything with WWE since 2008. If their terms aren't met. He owes them 1 million dollars. Its all here in the contract." Triple H said. Charlotte could tell that her fathers friend was no happier about this than she was. But he continued. "Ric never told us about this. The new owners only recently found out and decided to take action." 

"Well what the fuck are we gonna do? We're the goddammed WWE. There is no way they can treat my father like this!" Charlotte yelled but was interrupted again. 

"They agreed to a settlement today." Was all triple h said. Silence held in the air for a moment before Charlotte burst out again. 

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS!" there was no way around it. Charlotte was absolutely pissed off. 

"The settlement was that YOU would do the TV match instead." He said gravely. Now it all made since to the Queen. 

"No, im not fucking doing it. I'm a WWE superstar. THE face of the woman's division. There is no way I'm going down to the boondocks of wrestling and-" she was cut off. 

"Vince agreed to it personally. You have to go. Its just one match... you should get through it no big deal." 

Charlotte was as red as her bikini. "Who the fucks ass do I need to kick?" She asked gritting her teeth. She couldn't belive that they had forced her into something like this before even asking her opinion. 

"Her name is Taya Valkyrie. She's John Morrison's wife. They want you to travel to one of their sets in Orlando. Something called WrestleHouse by the end of the week." He said glad that the younger woman had seemed to agree with his terms. 

"Alright, let me check it out and I'll call you back." Charlotte said, it didn't sound promising. She had only ever heard of Taya in passing before. She went on YouTube and watched some of the clips. WrestleHouse was a strange Big Brother Parody that had a number of Wrestlers living in a weird house. She called Hunter back after watching an episode. 

"So? When should I tell them you're coming?" He asked just hoping to get this over with. 

"If they want me to do this shitty show they have to follow through with some of my demands." Charlotte said, she continued before Triple H could interject. "I want it to just be me and her. Nobody else in the entire place. And I don't wanna do any promos or acting bullshit just the match. Make that happen and they'll get their match." She hung up the phone. This wasn't a negotiation as far as she was concerned. 

Charlotte went into her bedroom, she walked into a large walk in closet that was filled with her wrestling gear and robes. The episode she had watched of the weird show only briefly had Taya in it, the other woman seemed like some kinda of weird Cruella De Vill. She hadnt seemed the other woman wrestle but that didn't really matter. She had gone toe to toe with the best of the best. Defeating Asuka and Becky Lynch. Charlotte picked out a set of Royal Blue gear and Golden knee high boots. She was going to show that bitch who was boss for sure. Her phone rang. "Did they agree?" She asked, too pissed to put up with any of the bullshit. 

"They called Taya, she agreed to it. Under the condition that it's an I Quit match. No referee just the two of you on set." Triple H said back over the phone. 

"Sounds perfect to me. Just send me the address and tell them I'll be there tomorrow." She hung up again not waiting for the man's answer. 

Later that night she received a text with an address telling her to be there around noon the next day, with a good luck and a thumbs up emojj. 

Flair checked the weather report the next morning as she started getting ready for impromptu match. It was supposed to be over 110 degrees outside today. Charlotte 

shook her head. "Fucking great, I wrestle outside the one day that is hotter than the fucking sun outside and there's no cloud cover." She said pulling her wrestling shorts up over her bare thighs, usually she would wear tights underneath but she didn't want to die of heatstroke. Finally charlotte made her way to her Ferrari, she popped the address into her GPS and drove over. 

As she pulled up to the wrestlehouse mansion she sighed. This was total bullshit. She should just drive home now. Instead she decided that having something to look forward to later in the night would be better. She pulled out her phone calling her bestie Becky. 

"Hey Charlie whats up? Did ya already beat dat bimbos ass?" Becky asked. Charlotte smiled the Irish woman always knew how to cheer her up. 

"No not yet, I just got here. Hey? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come by later tonight?" Charlotte asked biting her lip a little. 

"Do the WWE proud and win, and I'll see you later tonight." Becky said with a smile, she hung up. Charlotte received a pic from Becky, the other woman was biting her lip and looking hungrily at the camera. The caption read. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Charlotte smiled as she got out of the car. Her nipples stiffening a bit as she began walking across the lawn towards the house. 

A skinny bald man walked out of the house with a small dog on a leash. "Miss Flair so glad you can make it. Taya said for you to make your way through the house to the entrance way, you can't miss it, just follow the red carpet. You make your entrance first then she'll follow." The bald man said quickly as she stepped aside from her and got into a black SUV with the dog driving away. 

Charlotte shook her head, she could see the cameras around the house shooting her. She walked through the house, confidently strutting down the red carpet. The air conditioning felt nice on her already sweat dampend skin. As she found the entrance way, her theme hit. Charlotte walked through a curtain and into the back yard where the ring was. Did her full WWE entrance minus the robe even hitting the splits and rolling into the ring. 

The humidity was miserable. This Taya bitch better go down easy she thought to herself. As soon as Valkyrie walked through the curtain. Charlotte wished that she had done more research on the other woman. 

Taya was stacked. She was only a little shorter than Charlotte but the woman looked strong as hell. She wore a pink body suit that showed off her amazing cleavage, she woman's arms were raised in a flexing motion. Charlotte's old protégé Dana Brooke had nothing on valkyrie's gains. Her legs shown off by two big holes cut into the side of her gear showing off her strong thighs and shapely ass. 

Taya waisted no time, she walked right up to Charlotte stairing her down. Charlotte not one to be intimidated walked up to meet her. Both women bouncing back as their massive chests made contact. Charlotte grimaced a little at the impact. Taya smirked "So you're the queen huh? So called best woman in pro wrestling?" Taya asked in a mocking tone tilting her head to the side as she did. 

"Damn straight i am you nobody bitch." Charlotte fired back as she glared into the other woman's eyes. 

"Well daddy's girl. You're gonna find out that outside of your little ivory tower..... you ain't shit." Taya yelled back into her face flexing. 

"Oh you think you're strong bitch? You ain't nothing." Charlotte replied she flexed her own arms then raised them over her head challenging Taya to a test of strength. 

Taya smirked flipping her short hair out of her face. She reached up and geasped the other woman's hands. Immediately the two women forced their bodies into one another. Their chests again taking the brunt of the blow. Their arms moved from above their heads to their sides as each woman wrenched on the other trying to force her opponent to her knees. 

Charlotte couldn't belive how strong Valkyrie actually was. When she saw her body she figured that the woman was just a knockoff Dana Brooke but she obviously wasn't. Dana had been a complete bitch since day one. When they were together anytime Charlotte needed something from the other woman she easily over powered the sexy model. Taya however was winning as much as she hated to admit it. 

The two womens bodies were completely covered in sweat after a minute of struggling in the hot Florida sun to dominate the other one. Charlotte slowly being driven to her knees by the shorter woman. Her wrists bent at a terribly painful angle as her knees buckled, and taya forced her hands upward over her head. 

Charlotte screamed in pain, as Taya scowled down on her. "Dont tell me you're quitting already bitch!" Taya yelled down at the screaming in pain Charlotte. The taller womens eyes glued shut in pain. "I'm just getting started with you." Taya smiled. 

"No I don't give up bitch. Lemme go or I'll kick the shit out of you." Charlotte screamed up in pain. Taya swung both womens arms around so that their forearms faced the sky. The pain became immense for Charlotte. "SHIT FUCKING STOP!!" she screamed. Taya smiled down at her. 

"You want me to stop?" She bit her lip. She had the other woman right where she wanted her. "Kiss my pussy." Taya smirked. Much like most of the women in wrestling Taya was Bi. When Charlotte had apparently demanded to management that she faced her in the house alone. Taya couldn't resist trying out some saucy wrestling on the other blonde. She was surprised when management actually encouraged her to do so. Having Flair already at her mercy just enhanced the entire experience. 

"What? No, no way I'm doing that!" Charlotte yelled as Taya wrenched on her wrists again. Charlotte dropped her head down. The pain in her wrists becoming too great. 

"Then I guess you're going to have to give up." Taya replied. "Charlotte Flair, heir of the Flair dynasty. Quitting like a bitch to a nobody in a 

test of strength." Taya smirked. This was amazing. She hadn't expected to be taking control of charlotte this quickly. She felt her pussy dampen as she looked down at Charlotte's heaving sweaty tits. She was for sure gonna have to thank the higher up for this. 

Charlotte moaned in pain. She really didn't think her wrists could handle much more. Her arms were screaming in pain. She looked up at the other woman standing triumphantly over her. "Okay okay." She mumbled as quickly delivered a quick peck to the Canadians crotch.

"The fuck was that?" Taya asked. " I said kiss it, what are you 12 at your first dance with that peck bullshit." Taya was actually kinda mad. She increased the pressure once again. 

Charlotte's head jumped forward again. Sjd could tell that Taya wasn't playing around. Charlotte kept her lips pressed to the other woman's hot crotch for a moment. Her eyes pleading upwards as she did. 

Taya released Charlotte's wrists. Flair pulled back from the other woman's crotch and ran to the corner behind her. She faced the turnbuckle clutched both her wrists in pain wincing as she did. 

Taya sprinted after charlotte. Spearing the other woman into the corner, her shoulder connecting with the small of the other woman's back. Charlotte moaned with pain, she genuinely thought that her back may have just broken. She collapsed down into the corner she turned around facing the ring, her arms catching the bottom rope. Taya had run back to the opposite corner. Charlotte had fallen just as she hoped she would. She sprinted at Charlotte hitting a metora. She sat there knees on both sides of Charlotte's head and smiled. Grinding her hips forward a little into the middle turnbuckle. Nothing turned Taya on more than dominating another alpha female. 

She got down of the robes and turned her back to the still moaning flair. "Time to give you what i think you really want." Taya said as she backed her ass up. Stinkfacing Charlotte. 

Charlotte's arms weakly tried to push Taya away. She really didn't have much fight left. The woman was just too aggressive, beating her too savagely. 

Taya wiggled her hips back and fourth. Even pulling away and literally smacking Charlotte's face with her ass. When she was satisfied that the other woman's face had touched the majority of her thick ass. She pulled charlotte up, draping her over the ropes as if she was setting her up for the Shattered Dreams. 

"Hey babe? You breathing okay? This top seems like it's a little much?" Taya said devilishly as she pulled Charlotte's top off exposing her massive tits. 

Charlotte weakly tired to cover her tits. The heat and the beating she had been taking proved to be to much. Taya easily pulled her arms away leaving her tits uncovered for all of the cameras. Taya licked her hand and chopper Charlotte once across the chest. Valkyrie wasn't sure what was louder. The smack or Charlotte's scream afterwards. Taya just laughed and lined it up again. 

CHOP, CHOP, CHOP! The slapping sounds continued. "Please...... please.... you win okay? I quit. You're the winner. Please just stop." Charlottes head hung limply. Her tits where bright red from the chops. She could actually make out where Valkyrie's nails had made contact as there were small dribbles of blood. She lightly massaged her sore bosom, as Taya backed away from her walking to the other corner. 

Before Flair realized what was happening Taya charged across the ring at her, she punted Charlotte right between the legs. "OHHOHOFUCK!" Charlotte screamed in pain as she fell face first onto the mat. 

Taya just smiled as she walked over to the prone sweaty woman. She grabbed Charlotte by the hair and lifted the beaten woman onto her shoulder. Charlotte's eyes fought to 

remain open as she hung over her conquer's shoulder. Carefully Taya carried Flair out of the ring and into the large living room of the Wrestlehouse. She dumped Flair onto the large leather couch and stepped into the bathroom for a moment. 

Charlotte just watched the ceiling fan spin above her. She lightly cupped her thobbing pussy. Enjoying the cool air-conditioned air. Just as she tried to muster up the strength to get up and run of the door. Taya stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, wearing a 12 inch navy blue strap on. Charlotte's eyes went wide as she wobbled to her fleet. She tried chopping the other woman's now naked breasts but Taya speared her once again. 

Charlotte coughed for air as Taya grabbed at her legs untying her boots and pulling them off. Taya strutted over charlotte her legs over 

Charlotte's hips as she faced her feet. "You know what I've been wondering ever since you stepped in the ring? What kind of panties are you wearing under these?" Taya said as she bent over grabbing the waistband of the spandex shorts. Struggling to pull them down the woman's soaking body. Charlotte grabbed at the other woman's wrists. Struggling to maintain grip over the other woman's own sweaty body. 

Taya slapped Charlotte's pussy. "No... please taya don't. I'm a not a lesbian. I'm straight as an arrow. Please don't do this." Charlotte begged. She was moaning as she was doing it. 

Taya slapped the other woman's pussy again. "And what you and Becky are strictly friends. Girl please I've seen the look that you two are always giving each other. You totally hit that." 

Taya scoffed. Finally getting the shorts off. "Oh my God. You are just a little slut like she warned us." Charlotte was confused. Who had talked to Taya about her? Who was us?"You went commando!" Taya smacked her bare cunt. "You're soaked Queeny." Valkyrie's hand lingered on her sex

Taya walked over and sat ontop of Charlotte's stomach. She positioned her 12 inches between Charlottes red breasts, Valkyrie cupped the other woman's tits. She squeezed them together around the shaft and slowly brought her hips back and forth. 

Charlotte initially winced at the senual contact. her tits were still hurting from Taya's assault on them. But as the other woman continued thrusting Charlotte could feel herself getting hotter and hotter. The Canadians hands started to massage her tits. 

The woman's sharpe nails lightly pinching her breasts. She had to bite her lip hard to suppress the moan in her throat. 

Taya smiled. Could see how turned on this was making the weak woman below her. Charlotte broke as the long tongue of taya licked the sweat off of Charlotte's cheek. 

"Oh shiiiiit." She moaned arching her back upwards lifting Taya into the air a little. Taya smiled and got up. She walked over to Charlotte's legs, lifting her feet in the air. Taya dropped to her knees licking one calf on her way down. Charlotte hummed in excitement. 

"I know you want me Char." Taya said as she started kissing her way down Charlotte's thigh. "I want you too... just ask me and I'll fuck your pretty little pussy real nice." Taya said laying down. She kissed the Americans inner thighs. 

"No...... lemme go please." Charlotte gasped. Her own hands lightly rubbing her tits. Taya continued down. Stopping just above Flair's sex. 

"But I'm so thirsty. And I've got plenty to drink right in front of me." Valkyrie replied lightly brushing her tongue on the clit in front of her. 

Charlotte's hips bucked forward involuntarily. She couldn't hold back anymore. With the strength she had left she grabbed valkyrie by the hair and pulled her down into her sex. Taya was caught completely off guard by this. She tried pulling herself up. But flair held strong. Grinding her hips into the other woman's face. Taya bit down on Charlotte's pussy hard. 

Charlotte's hands shot away for Tayas hair as she screamed in pain. "I was gonna be nice. I was gonna fuck you like a lady. Instead now you're gonna get it like a naughty bitch!" She gripped Charlotte by the hair dragging her back into the leather sofa. She pulled charlotte over her knees licking her hand once more. 

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank. Taya rapid fired them into Charlotte's ass the blonde sobbed at the abuse. "WHAT DO YOU WANT. PLEASE STOP." Charlotte cried. Taya paused. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're gonna answer them honestly. " she said. Charlotte just continued to cry. "Nod if you understand." She nodded yes. 

"Are you and Becky Lynch fucking around?" Charlotte nodded slowly yes. "Are you fucking anyone else on the roster?" Charlotte agreed again. "Who?" Taya asked. There was a long moment of silence. 

SPANK! "OKay okay stop ill tell you. Becky, Sasha and Paige." She hung her head in defeat. 

"Are you a top or a bottom?" The knockout asked. Smiling that she had broken the Diva for good it seemed. 

"I'm THE top of the WWE women's division...." she said weakly. "I only ever bottomed once for Becky." 

"Well, there's a second time for everything. Last question, you ever get it up the ass?" Taya asked licking her lips. 

"N-no, we don't do that up there." Spank. 

"Hot dog we've got a winner." Taya smiled. "See my husband John says it isn't cheating if its in the ass. Between you and me that's what he says to justify what he does to the miz. But anyway. You're in for a treat. " Taya pulled charlottes hair again. This time she moved them into doggy style. 

Charlotte tried to protest but before she could say a word her ass was being penetrated. She tried to scream in pain..... but no sound came out. Her whole body was shaking as a Taya buried all 12 inches inside of her then stopped. She put her elbows Charlotte's back and did nothing. Charlotte tried to pull away but Valkyrie just held her there. Taya raked Charlotte's back leaving 10 long red 

scratches down her back. OWWWWWW OH GOD." Charlotte screamed in pain 

Taya grabbed her phone out a side holster on the strap. "Sorry, I gotta take it. Its the lady upstairs." Taya winked, not that Charlotte could see it, she just loved being in control. "Whats up I'm not done with her yet." Taya said. She started to pump on and out of Charlotte. 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her ass came into contact with Valkyrie's shapely thighs. "OHHHH FUCCCCCKKKAAAA" Charlotte moaned. As Taya's hand clamped onto her mouth. 

"Shhhhhh mommy's talking to her friend. Yeah she told me everything you wanted to know." Taya said. Her hand unintentionally smothering Charlottes nose and mouth. Taya picked up the pace. Charlotte weakly trying to free herself so that she could breathe. "Yeah she is a real slut. Don't worry there's more than enough for you to play with." Taya smacked charlottes ass. 

The sensations were all too much. Charlotte came just as she was seeing spots. The whole world faded to black as she fell face first onto the couch. 

"Fuck! She passed out. Guess she likes this in the ass a little too much. Alright babe. I'll bring her up to you." Taya hung up the phone. She licked Charlottes ass cheek before picking her up over her shoulder once again. 

Taya carried her to the third floor of the mansion. Into the master bedroom she dropped charlotte onto the bed and tied the girls arms and legs to the restraints on the bedpost. 

Charlotte awoke to two women making out at the edge of a large bed. Surprisingly Taya was the one being rendered into submission she was pushed against the Bannister. A brunette whose face Charlotte couldn't see grabbed the woman's thick ass and squeezed. 

Taya pulled away. She looked down at Charlotte. "I think our guest is awake" she said with a smile. 

"Good, now we can really get started." The brunette said 

Becky Lynch paced around her living room. It was unlike Charlotte to be late. It was especially unlike her to not say anything about running late. She had called the other woman's phone when she received a picture message. 

It was a picture of Charlotte on a bed. Taya Valkyrie had a strap on burried in Charlotte's mouth and a woman that she couldn't see had a strap inside her ass. On Charlotte's back in red lipstick read "Property of Impact" taya winked at the camera. The caption read "If you want her cum and get her!"

Becky slammed down the phone in a rage. There would be hell to pay for this.


	2. Finale the Wrestlehouse Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky goes to Charlotte's rescue. But will she be able to defeat the mystery woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I know the mystery woman is spoiled by the tags. She's not named until she comes into the story because..... its a story. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer I don't own WWE,IMPACT, or any of the characters involved. This story is pure fiction and I make no money from it. Thank you I hope you enjoy. 

Becky paced around her apartment in a pair of boy shorts and a lass kicker beater. She didn't know what to do. Should she go down there and try and rescue Charlotte? Should she call the cops? She decided that this was all too much. She went to her laptop and dialed up the Four Horsewomen chatroom.

After it rang for a moment Sasha and Bayley both picked up. 

"Hey bex whats up why are you calling so late?" Sasha answered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Bayley remained quiet for a moment. Obviously upset that she had been awoken. 

"It's Charlie, that stupid match that she had to do was a trap. Now she's being fucked by some traps and I don't know what to do." Becky said shaking with rage. 

"What do you mean it was a trap? Who's fucking her?" Bayley asked the development clearly catching her off guard. 

"Valkyrie and some other bitch. They want me to come and get her." Becky said quietly. Remembering the picture stirring her arousal. Suddenly Charlotte joined the chat. 

she was naked on a bed. Being filmed from above. Her hands were clutching her tits, her face flush. "BECKY PLEASE..... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CUM IT HURTS!" Charlotte cried. Literal tears welling in her eyes. The camera panned down. Between Flairs legs there was a Brunette that appeared to be eating her out. The camera panned back to Charlotte face as she screamed in pain and tapped out onto the bed. 

Charlotte left the chat immediately after. "Holy shit. We've got to do something!" Sasha said angrily. "Becky can you meet me over there tomorrow." She asked fired up. 

"Of course, how bout you Bay, you in?" Becky asked. She looked down at her light blue shorts. They were absolutely soaked from the video of Charlotte. 

"ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS? Of course I'm not in!" Bayley said exasperated. "They dominated Charlotte seemingly like she was nothing and now the pair of you want to just rush in there? Fuck this I'm going to bed, I'm gonna call Triple H in the morning to find out what he wants us to do." Bayley said as she left the chat. 

There was a long moment of silence between the two women remaining for a long moment. "We're gonna get her back Becky.... I promise." Sasha said before logging off.

Becky sat there for a moment. Thankful that at least one of her friends had her back. She walked over to her bed. Remembering how the last time that Charlotte had come over to her house and tried forcing herself onto Becky, that Becky had turned the tables and topped her for once. This started a shift in power for the horsewomen. Charlotte was no longer the clear leader. The only real reason Becky wanted her back was so she could fuck the other woman for real. When she wanted it. On her terms alone. 

She just crawled into bed and shut off the lights when her phone lit up with Charlottes contact. She was getting a call.

Becky picked up not saying a word. "Did you enjoy the show Bex?" An unfamiliar voice said over the phone. 

"Who the fuck are ye and what the fuck do you want?" Becky asked not mixing words. There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. 

"I'm just a fan of yours that's real exited to meet you." The brunette purred over the phone. 

"And what ye didn't want to wait in line at a meet in greet?" Becky asked with a chuckle. 

"You're funny. I wasn't talking about your ring work though. I'm talking about how this slut wanted you, and you turned it on her. I'm a fan of how you fucked her pretty little pussy from behind only stopping when she screamed out you're the man." There was a pause. Becky's arousal spiked again at the memory of her taking charge. "See I'm interested to see if those Top pants still fit you. Or if that was a one time thing and my little Char really was a bottom all along." She said confidently. 

Becky's breath spiked. Dhe moaned lightly. "So what all of this was just to fuck me?" Becky said her hand inside of her shorts. 

"Not originally, originally this was about me and Charlotte. But from all the stories you seem like more fun. Like more of a challenge. So bout you swing by tomorrow. We'll see if you really are The Man?" 

Becky came over the phone. "You're fucking on." She hung up before the woman could talk any more shit. She was so stupid, playing 

with herself while on the phone with whoever her mystery admirer was. 

The next morning Becky awoke full of excitement. She put on a black bra and thong. Over the thong she wore a pair of mirror scales and knee high black boots. She tied her hair back like she was walking into a fight. (ESPN magazine w Alison Brie)

She texted Sasha over a dozen times without any response. It was almost noon when she just said fuck it and headed to the Wrestlehouse on her own. She pulled in behind Charlotte's car and walked inside.

As she prepared for an ambush, Becky was surprised when there wasn't one. Instead in the living room stood Taya Valkyrie in a bra and jeans of her own. Becky raised her fists up ready for a fight. "Woah ease up there firecracker I'm just a messenger." Taya said putting her hands up. "The boss just kept me around to tell you where to go." Taya stood up off of the couch with a limp. "They're in the bedroom on the top floor." Taya limped by Becky. 

Lynch smacked her on the ass hard. Taya wimced and almost fell to the floor. "Knew it, you're just a bitch too." Becky said with a smirk. 

Taya looked angrily back at Lynch. She held herself steady against the wall. "Everyone in IMPACT is her bitch. Once you go upstairs you will be to." She forced her way forward and out of the house. 

Becky made her way upstairs slowly. She wanted the other woman to wait. Finally she made her way into the bedroom and was shocked by what she found. There was a massive bed in the center of the room with velvet red satin sheets. Next to it though was a large golden throne. Tessa Blanchard sat on the throne in a white lace bra and panties. Charlotte sat on the floor naked in front of her a leather collar around her neck leashing her to the throne. Tied to the wall next to them was Sasha banks. Her blue bra and panties matching her hair. Sasha hung unconscious by her wrists. 

"She's here, come get your payment whenever you're ready." Tessa said hanging up the phone. "There you are. I was starting to think that you were all phone sex no touch." She winked. 

"Why am I here? Seems you have enough bitches to booty call." Becky replied biting her lip. 

"You're here because I need a challenge. I thought this bitch would be one." She kicked Charlotte, the blonde moaned weakly. "So that means you're up." She winked back. 

"So what? We just go for a roll in the hay until you're satisfied?" Becky asked Stepping just in front of the throne. 

Tessa stood up, Becky hadn't ever met the woman. She'd only seen her briefly at TV. But the woman standing in front of her was a goddess. Her firm muscled body nearly glowed as she stepped forward placing her hand on Becky's abs. "Not bad. This works like this. You and me get onto that bed in our underwear. We fuck. HARD until one of us gives in to the other. Deal?" 

Becky's eyes were glued to the younger woman's lips as she spoke. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Becky said bringing their lips together. Becky wanted the kiss to last forever. Tessa kissed firmly but with enough passion and softness that it drove Becky crazy. Tessa pulled away smacking her on the ass as she crawled onto the bed. 

"Slut, take her pants off." Tessa pointed to Becky. Charlotte crawled on all four over to Becky. Slowly she took Becky's boots off. 

"Thank you so much for coming to get me." Charlotte whispered to Becky. 

"How did Sasha get here? Why is she doing all of this?" Becky asked as quietly as she could. Charlotte finally made her way to the waistband of Becky's pants. 

"Jordynne Grace and Tenille brought her in this morning." Charlotte whispered sharply. " they must have done a number on her, she hasn't woken up yet." Charlotte gulped. "Tessa says she's had a crush on me since we were kids. That I didn't live up to the hype I had in her head." Charlotte pulled the pants completely off Lynch admiring her barely covered body. 

"Thats enough chit chat slut." Tessa shouted at Charlotte, Flair jumped and retreated to the front of the throne. 

"You've gotta win Becky please. For me. I love you." She pleaded. Becky made her way onto the bed. Her head was spinning. Did Charlotte really love her. Did she have those same feelings back? Tessa lunged at her. 

Before Becky knew it she was being pinned to the bed. Blanchard's tongue invading her mouth. Once again Lynch was swept into the kiss. The younger woman's strong hands grabbing her tits roughly through her bra. Tessa moaned as Becky's own hand found its way between her legs. Lightly running circles around her sex. 

Blanchard released Becky's tits. Grabbing at the other woman's wrists and pinning them down over her head. The she broke the kiss as the two women stared into each other's eyes. Catching their breaths. "You've got a talented tongue." Tessa said breathlessly. "Can't wait till you use it elsewhere." She began kissing and sucking at Lynch's neck. 

Becky suppressed her moan. The younger woman's mouth was working wonders on her. She struggled against the other woman's grip but her arms were too strong. Desperate Becky wrapped her legs around the other woman's midsection. Tessa moaned in anguish as Becky's thighs crushed her sides. She fell back desperate to break the grip. Becky rolled the pair so Tessa's face was now trapped in the bedding. Becky smacked the other woman's barely covered ass. "Damn this thing is tight. I might actually hurt myself when I fuck you from behind later." She said smacking the ass again. She grabbed at Tessa's panties bringing them down off the other woman's toned legs and threw them across the room towards Charlotte. 

Charlotte snatched the pair of paintes up quickly and sniffed them giving out a moan. Meanwhile back on the bed Tessa was pissed. This was the first time that another woman had stripped her like this. She went quickly on the offensive. Standing up and rolling Becky over so that she was caught in a Boston crab (walls of Jericho) Lynch grunted in pain as she was forced to break her grip.

Tessa sat down on the other woman's back, just above her ass and pulled Becky's legs as far back as she could. "AH SHIT YOU BITCCHH" Becky yelled but all she got in response from Blanchard was laughter. 

"You know Becky you haven't disappointed so far. You've had every bit of fight I'd hoped. But its time for the real Diamond of the Wrestling Business to take over." Tessa said. Looping Becky's foot in her elbow to keep pressure then wedging the black thong further into the red heads ass. Becky screamed again. But Tessa just continued the pressure. After nearly a minute. The thong snapped. 

Becky gasped as it happened the pressure of the assault subsiding. Her back was still in serious trouble though. Through sheer force of will Becky was able to do a push up. Rasing her self up from the bed. She flexed her damaged abs and actually flipped Blanchard over so that Becky was now straddling the girl. Lynch had Tessa's arms trapped under her. The younger woman struggled but couldn't seem to get free. "So you like playing dirty huh bitch?" Becky asked with a smile lowering her face closer to Tessa's. "Me too." She said as her hands roughly cupped Blanchard's tits, squeezing them as hard as she could. 

All Tessa could do was moan in anguish as Becky roughly squeezed her tits. The red head then reached behind Blanchard's top undoing the bra. "Becky no! Don't!" Tessa said forcefully, but Becky could hear a hint of fear in the other woman's voice as she ran her fingers lightly around the other woman's nipples.

"Don't what Tessy? Don't do this?" Lynch said as twisted the brunettes nipples hard. 

"You FUCKING BITCH!" Tessa yelled as she frantically bucked and thrashed underneath Lynch finally pushing the other woman off of her. 

Becky nearly fell off the bed but was able to save herself. She sat up, locking eyes with the younger woman. Becky reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Tessa stared at the Irish womans now bare breasts. Becky smirked. "What's the matter finally realizing you bit off more that you can chew?" 

Tessa lunged forward tackling Becky off of the bed. The pair came down hard onto the floor. Becky tried to scramble out from under the brunette but Tessa just grabbed ahold of her ass. "I'll show you just how much I can Chew!" She yelled biting Becky's ass. 

Becky yelped in surprise at the sudden bite. She arched her back up and tried crawling away, towards Charlotte. Becky thought if she got close enough to the blonde. That she would be able to help her tame the brunette. Blanchard stopped biting her and Becky ran towards the throne. As she got close to Charlotte the blonde smiled. 

She tripped Becky sending her straight into the throne. Becky lay face first on the seat of the throne. She was seeing stars as her ankles were grabbed and she was pulled away from the chair. Where she had expected Tessa. She saw Charlotte. Tessa was just getting up and walking over to the pair of WWE superstars when Charlotte began kissing and sucking Becky's nipples making the red head moan. Tessa just stepped over them sitting on the throne. 

"Thats a good slave." Tessa said, her foot trailing the side of Lynch's face. 

"Charlie stop, please. I'm trying to help you." Lynch gasped, pinned to the floor. But Charlotte just continued to attack Lynch's breasts, like a carnivore attacking its prey after not eating for days. 

"Shes my slave. Of course she wasn't going to help you. You're just going to be another slave too." Tessa said. There was almost disappointment in her voice as her big toe rubbed itself against Becky's lips.

"But...but you said you loved me. Fight it Charlie please!" Becky cried. The blonde had trailed her assault south towards Becky's pussy. Becky ached to be touched there. All the aggression between herself and Tessa. Add on that Charlotte had always known what she likes proving to be too much. 

"Let me tell you a story my little man." Tessa said. She shoved her foot into Becky's mouth. "Me and Charlotte have known each other our whole lives. We were best friends until we dated in high-school. Everything was great until one night we decided to take the next step. Charlotte told me she loved me. That she wanted to make love to me underneath the bleachers after the football game." She pulled her foot out of Lynch's mouth slapping the Red head in the side of the face with it. Becky moaned in delight, Tessa could tell the woman was close to climaxing. "So after we done with our cheer routines and the game was over I rushed under the bleachers waiting for the woman I love." She bent down grabbing Becky by the hair and pulling her up ass up into her lap. Charlotte wined but lay on the floor playing with herself as the weak Becky was now sitting in Tessa's lap. "But I found her down there, with Cody FUCKING Rhodes!" One of Tessa's hands invaded Lynch's pussy while the other played with Becky's tits. Becky moaned leaning back into the other woman. "Morale of the story is. Charlotte only loves the people thar fuck her the best. Who do you really love Char?" Tessa asked

"You Master Tessa, you're the best." Charlotte moaned as she played with herself on the floor. 

Becky was covered in sweat. She was close. Very close. Her eyes clamped down as she did her best to resist. "She's mine... just like you will be." Becky moaned loudly. She came all over Blanchard's fingers. Tessa forced the two fingers into Becky's mouth. The red head tiredly sucked them clean. Tessa grabbed Becky by the hair. Completely undoing the knot and sending red hair cascading downward. She also grabbed a strap on from off of the side of the throne as the pair walked next to the bed. 

Tessa pulled Becky's ear to her mouth. "You're not the man. You're a disappointment just like all the rest. Just putty in the hands of a superior woman." Tessa said as she kissed Lynch. Blanchard was surprised by how much Becky poured into their kiss. Without warning Becky threw Tessa down onto the bed and grabbed the strap on. She grabbed Tessa by the hips and began fucking her pussy doggy style. Really taking her time fucking the other woman from behind. "No, no this can't happen. I can't be" Tessa was cut off by Becky clasping her hand over the Brunettes mouth. Increasing the speed. 

"Fuck, you're so tight. You're gonna be my prime bitch. When I'm done wit you you're gonna beg me to take you home with me." Becky continued. She was memorized by the way Tessa's ass jiggled as their hips made contact. Tessa screamed into Becky's hand. Even trying to bite it as the fucking continued. With a louder scream than before Tessa fell forward onto the bed. Becky released her letting the other woman pant. Becky rode the wave of her second orgasim down. 

Becky grabbed Tessa by the hair forcing the Brunette up. "I'm not done yet. See this pretty little ass looks like it needs to be filled." Becky said with a smirk. "But i don't want you facing some random wall, no I want you to look at your stupid throne. Look at that gaudy piece   
of shit as I break you." Becky said. As she tried to turn them Blanchard punched her in the face stunning Lynch for a moment. The pair lay there on the bed, panting from the orgasims they shared glazed in sweat. They made eye contact. Neither one of them backed down refusing to look away. Until they heard it. The sounds of Sasha Banks moaning, weakly the pair looked up to see Charlotte still leashed to the Throne licking Sasha Banks exposed abs. 

"Oh fuck stop Charlotte please. Let's just get out of here." Sasha pleaded but Charlotte wasn't listening. She made her way to Sasha's blue bottoms removing them with her teeth. Charlotte attacked Sasha's pussy like a shark that smelled blood in the water. 

The bound Sasha was pressed to the wall as Charlotte continued to eat her out. "Hey bitch cut that out!" Tessa weakly shouted trying to pull herself up off of the bed. "She's for" Tessa was cut off by Bayley storming into the room wearing jeans and a tee shirt. 

She kicked Flair in the head. As the angry blonde prepared to lunge at Bayley. Sasha planted her foot on the leash causing Charlotte to fall back and grasp her neck. Bayley picked up the cord and choked her out with it. 

"Bay thank God you're here, you've gotta help me!" Sasha yelled pulling at her restraints. But Bayley just walked right up to her, brushing the blue hair out of her face. 

"I'm sorry." Bayley said as she kissed Sasha. Banks was confused but then Bayley pinched Sasha's nose. Banks eyes went wide as she thrashed around for a moment before ultimately succumbing and passing out. Bayley stood over the slumbering blonde. "Shes mine. She was always supposed to be mine!" She yelled down at Charlotte. "But you couldn't just accept that. You just had to take everything from me." Bayley kicked Charlotte's sleeping ass. She walked over to Banks, untying the unconscious woman's restraints and started carrying her out of the room. "The moneys been transfered Tessa. Good luck." Bayley said leaving. 

Tessa had just finally gotten to her feet. Her legs might as well have been made of jello when Becky pulled her back onto the bed. The pair slipped and slided over one another before Becky ended up pinning Tessa to the bed face down. Becky sitting on Blanchard's back. "You have the prettiest ass I think I've ever seen." Becky said rubbing Tessa's firm ass. 

"Stay away from it, its off limits!" Blanchard yelled as Lynch walked her hand down the muscular body beneath her. She began tracing The brunettes ass cracked causing the younger woman to clench up. 

"Oh but baby it just looks so welcoming." Becky said as she slowly inserted her index finger into the tight hole. 

Tessa just moaned in response. "Stopppplease!" Becky's finger was down to the first knuckle when she pulled up, she began pumping in and out with her right hand as her left began spanking the younger woman. Uncontrollably Tessa began humping the bed. She couldn't help herself. 

"Oh yeah baby. You fucking love it. You fucking love being dominated by me admit it. Just submit now and I'll fuck this perky ass." Becky said with desperation in her voice. Blanchard just kept moaning. 

"I don't..... I'm going to get you for this" Tessa said breathlessly. Becky smacked her ass once more. 

"Any more lip and imma put you in detention." Lynch said as she added a second finger. Tessa's hair flew back with a wet smacking nois. Becky grabbed the other woman's face and kissed her as Blanchard came hard all over the bed spread. "What do ya say? Did I get you warmed up enough back there." She smacked Tessa's bubbly ass one more time. 

Frantically Tessa shook her head no. But Becky slammed the other woman's face into the bed. She spun Tessa around so that her legs hung off the bed. Her ass in the air. Both womens backs to the throne. Becky licked her lips as she lined up with her Target. She spread the brunettes cheeks giving her asscrack one long lick. Tessa moaned with glee as she did. The Becky slammed the dildo into Tessa's ass 6 inches of it disappearing. Tessa's head shot up out of the bed. Her eyes bugged out in pain her mouth agape. 

Becky smiled as she started pumping in and out. Tessa's hands shot back, caressing her injured ass. "Tell me bitch. Whose the man?" Becky asked pumping Tessa harder and harder. 

"Becky stop oh shit!" Tessa moaned. Becky just smacked her already reddened ass cheek. 

"I'll stop when you tell me who the fucking man is!" Becky shouted. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "SHIT!"

"I'm the fucking man." Charlotte whispered. She stuck a double sided dildo into Becky's ass and her pussy. 

Becky fell forward onto Tessa's back. Charlotte began vigorously from behind, Becky began grinding her hips as well, the erotic becoming too much. Becky and Tessa began moaning in unison. Lynch's hands glued to the brunettes ass. They came simultaneously. But Charlotte wasn't done. She kept pounding through a second and finally a third. Flair grabbed Becky by the hair pulling the two women face to face. "How dare you fucking try and top me. You wanna be switch whore." Charlotte said as she kissed the barely conscious Lynch. She dropped her then down onto Tessa's back.   
"Please Charlotte stop, I give up." Tessa frantically tapped on the bed her ass felt as though it had literally been torn a new one. Becky lynch followed suit tapping on Tessa's back. Charlotte pulled the dildo from Becky ass then stripped the red head of her strap on. 

Charlotte grabbed both ladies by the hair and dragged them to their knees in front of her. "Listen up Whores because there's a new sherif in town." Charlotte said looking between the two sweaty women. "You two bitches think you're tops? Ha thats funny. I know the real reason. It's because you really both wanted the honor of being fucked by all of this." She gestured to her own body. "I mean look at me, I'm a goddess. I'm the" both women punched Charlotte squarely in the cunt. 

Charlotte moaned in pain as she fell to the floor infront of both women. Tessa grabbed Becky by the back of the head and pulled her into a kiss. Becky kissed her back tenderly. "We've got to get this bitch out of my house." Tessa said breaking the kiss, Becky slammed her face back into Tessa's. "Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet." She smiled. 

Becky and Tessa began hammerfisting Charlotte on the floor. The blonde tried to cover up but she just couldn't defend herself. The next thing Charlotte knew she was being carried downstairs, she saw the front door, she braced herself to get thrown out when she was pressed against the wall. Tessa and Becky latched themselves to each of her tits sicking them tenderly for a moment before both women bit them. 

Charlotte screamed in pain again. But was cut off by Becky kissing her. Charlotte's hands tired to roam Lynch's body but were pinned by Tessa. As Becky pulled away Tessa's mouth replaced hers. Charlotte moaned for a moment. Then Tessa threw her naked body out onto the driveway. "That's the last time you'll ever lay your lips on us!" Tessa shouted slamming the door. She grabbed Becky by the hand and walked towards the back door. "We've still some business to attend to." Tessa gave Becky a sultry look. 

"What do you have in mind?" Becky smiled in return. Both women had obviously regained their strength and confidence. 

"Well, we're Wrestlers, and I happen to have a wrestling ring in my back yard." Tessa said biting her lip. 

"Bring it bitch." Becky said kissing Tessa one more time before they headed out. 

It was well over 100 degrees outside. The pair started sweating almost immediately. As the stood in the center of the ring. Tessa tackled Becky to the ground. The Lass kicker did her best to roll the other woman onto her back but Tessa was just too strong. Becky tried again but this time Blanchard just let her roll over. She trapped Lynch on her stomach. Blanchard kissed Lych's neck. She grapevines the Irish womans legs and holding Becky's arms above her head. 

Tessa ground her pussy into Becky's ass. "Its a shame I didn't bring my strap down. I would have loved stuffing the man." Tessa purred.

"If you're lucky maybe I'll let you later." Becky said with a smirk. She slipped her arms free and did her best to roll the woman off of her. 

Tessa just giggled as she slid down Lynch's body. She immediately shoved her face into the other woman's ass. Becky moaned. "Oh you're a slut. Fuck me. Just keep going." Becky moaned as Tessa's hand entered her pussy jamming three fingers inside. Becky rolled her hips. She pressed Blanchard's face further into her ass. "OH FUCK ME. YOU REALLY ARE A DIAMOND." Becky shouted into the summer air as she came. 

Like an expert Tessa flipped them. Sliding her pussy ontop of Becky's. She straddled Becky's leg and rolled her hips. "So what does this make us?" Tessa asked showing her face to the sunlight. 

"What do you want us to be?" Becky asked breathless clutching her own tits as the pair rode one another. 

"I'm not sure, you're different. A challenge. Think I wanna keep you around." Tessa smirked downward. She smacked away Becky's hand from her tit and replaced it with her own. 

"At least buy me a drink first." Becky chuckled. Her body starting to become over whelmed by pleasure. Becky started panting. Between the sun and having orgasim after orgasim it became too much real soon. 

Becky came again. She tapped out onto the mat. Tessa stood up and walked into the house. "WTF" Becky thought to herself as the other woman walked away. 

Tessa walked back out a few minutes later. She was carrying a large blue bucket. Tessa 

stood over the prone and panting Lynch. She put the bucket over her head and poured ice cold water over both of them. 

Becky coughed she hadn't expected that. "Time for my prize Ho." Tessa said lowering her pussy onto Lynch's mouth. Her ass trapping Becky's nose. 

Becky licked Tessa'a pussy. The younger woman rolled her hips. "Oh fuck. You ARE good at that. Oh fuck baby keep going. Oh yeah you Irish bitch. Fuck me!" Tessa said as she came she fell off of Becky. Tessa passed out due to the heat. When she awoke she was in bed. Becky Lynch cuddled up on her chest. As Becky noticed the other woman was awake she pressed her hands down on her shoulders pinning her. 

"If we're gonna keep this up we need some ground rules. Like no more bitches." Becky said kissing her. 

Tessa smiled into the kiss. "Fine. Guess I'll settle for just you." Tessa said kissing her back. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may not have been everyone's cup of tea. But Becky and Tessa are my two modern day faves. 
> 
> Next up is a Scott Pilgrim/RPF fic. Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the actual sex portion was a little ljght. I promise it will be explained in the next few chapters.


End file.
